States
, capital of Aldia, and the greatest city of Erideon.]] A state is an ill-defined concept fielded with an ambiguous term whose real meaning is the subject of lively debate between those who claim to be experts on what a state is and means in the first place. For the purposes of this article, a state will be defined as a country or as a geopolitical entity or organization. There are numerous states in the world. For the sake of readability, the following states will be presented in an alphabetic fashion, rather than organized by continent, region, or allegiance. Aldia Aldia, often known as the New Monarchy, and formerly as Aldreic, is a sprawling and diverse constitutional monarchy that occupies much of central and western Erideon. It is the largest and most populous country on the continent. Its capital is the metropolis of Roulan, the largest city of the continent. Aldia has historically dominated the politics and trade of Erideon. However, recent developments have greatly eroded the formerly-insurmountable power of the Monarchy: to the North, the Free Provinces, with more advanced economic practices, have successfully sapped much of the Monarchy's former trade revenue; meanwhile, to the east, the unification and establishment of the Holy Order in Keldar has led to the destruction of much of the Aldian army. Vassals The New Monarchy has the Dwarven chiefdoms of Istenback and Fallhammer as vassals. Nonetheless, they enjoy self-governance and substantial rights. Free Provinces The League of Sovereign Provinces, City-States, and Hansa of Erideon, or the Northern League, and nearly universally known as the Free Provinces, is a political union of various states originally established for economic partnership purposes. Following a crushing succession of defeats against Keldar, however, it has gradually evolved into a unified organization that maintains a singular military command structure and diplomatic corps. Keldar Keldar (pronounced KEL-dar), known to its citizens as the Holy Order, is a unitary theocracy ruled by the Grand Master. It spans much of the eastern coast of the continent of Erideon. Its seat of power (i.e. capital) is the large city of Freienthal. The Holy Order of Keldar is a geopolitical military order; its governance is divided into spiritual and temporal departments. The spiritual side of the Order is governed by the Pontiff; however, this position has remained vacant for many years. The temporal department is administrated by the Grand Master and the Grand Council. Underneath these are the Landmeisters, the governors of larger parcels of land, under which are Knights-Commander, who swear oaths of fealty to their Landmeister and the Grand Master. Keldar is widely, and infamously, considered to be responsible for the Endless War, although this is not necessarily the case: historians agree that Aldreic and Keldar were mutually responsible for its initiation. However, Keldar was wholly responsible for the invasion of the Free Provinces. Kragstett Kragstett, known by many humans as Cragstead, is a Dwarven chiefdom in central Erideon. Strategically nestled between Keldar and Aldreic, it has at times been allied with each of the two states. Currently, however, the Kragians remain staunchly neutral in the geopolitical affairs of Erideon. Although smaller than most of the other Dwarven chiefdoms of the continent, the Kragians have strongly defended their independence and asserted it on a number of occasions. It is one of the most autocratic of the Chiefdoms -- unlike all of the other Chiefdoms of Erideon, there is no Council to support the chief's decisions. Rather, the Chief obeys his own instinct, delegating smaller affairs to the Chief's Hand. Stavenberg Stavenberg is the largest and most powerful of the Dwarven chiefdoms in Erideon. It occupies a substantial portion of the mountain range known by the same name (but more properly known as the Stavian range). Stavenberg is currently ruled by Clan Whitehelm, with its patriarch -- Fredgar Whitehelm -- being the Warchief of the Chiefdom. As most Dwarven states, a strict oath of loyalty binds the clans of the realm to its Warchief, although the Warchief's rule can be contested in a trial of arms. Stavenberg, as many of the other Dwarven states to have dug deep enough to reach the Underdark, is embroiled in the Eternal War against the denizens of the underworld. Stavenberg generally shies away from surface politics. Nonetheless, it provides limited material support to the Free Provinces and the New Monarchy, given that Keldar directly threatens its independence. Tyrland Tyrland, also known to some as Tyrcaern, is the southernmost state of the continent. It is an absolute monarchy under the rule of Logarius of Tyrland. While all other independent states are embroiled in the Endless War, or at least involved in it, Tyrland has entirely escaped the terrors caused by this continental conflict. Category:States Category:Main Articles